


Ex, husband

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [11]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Happily Married, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Married Couple, Tragedy, celebrity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Even before he was forgotten, Ex had it tough. Recommend that you beat Puyo Puyo Tetris first.





	Ex, husband

 

 

***Win***

“Thank you. That was fun.” The champion pointed his finger guns at his fallen opponent.

“And that’s it, folks! Ex has defended his title for 3 years in a row now! Just two more months and he’s broken the record for the honor of defending the title of **_THE TETRIS KING!!”_ **

Ex waved to the crowd. He soaked all the adoration. The crowd went wild.

“And it looks his subjects are perfectly okay with that.”

A stadium sponsored interviewer ran up the King. “Your Majesty! Are you gonna celebrate by cruising on your ship again this time?” The microphone was shoved in the winner’s face.

King Ex chuckled. “No actually. I’m gonna drop most things Tetris for a while.”

The whole stadium went agasp. “Puh-Please elaborate, Your Majesty!” The mic was shoved back in his face. “I’m retiring for a while.” Ex waited for the crowd to die down a bit. “My lovely wife is delivering me a baby soon. And she asked of me to stay with her until then. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my fans by making my record less impressive if I can avoid it, but this paternity leave takes priority. My bad.”

And the crowd had a mixed reaction. “Get excited, folks.” The interviewer tried to appeal for a little more. “The Tetris King and his reclusive Queen are getting a Prince!”

Ex leaned over towards the microphone. “Princess.”

“A princess!!” The interviewer corrected himself with the same enthusiasm from before.

* * *

Avoiding the tidal wave of autograph hungry (and more) and went quickly inside his beloved spaceship: The SS Tetra. “Autographs will have to come later! I’m so sorry!” Ex shouted before he and O shut the door behind him and Ai took off.

“Whew…” Ex caught his breath.

“Piiii… Pi pi pi.”

“Believe me O, I would give them the time I had them. Preferably in smaller numbers. O. Tell the crew Zee and I don’t many be disturbed for a while, okay?” Ex smiled.

* * *

“Oh, Zee~ee. I’m here.” Ex entered their room. Where his wife, Zee, is lying down on their bed. “How are you holding up?” He huddled up next to her.

“I’ll live, Exy.” Zee chuckled before the baby kicked from inside.

“So how long until she’ll kick you on the outside?”  
“You’re not funny.”  
“Sorry, honey.”

He kissed her.

“About a month.”  
“Hang in there, Zee.”  
“If you’ll stop reminding me, maybe I wouldn’t have to.”  
“Hang. In. There. Zee.”  
“Eeeeeeex…”

The King chuckled. “Want some coffee?”

“Later.”  
“Just give me the word…”

“I saw you announce it on T-vision.” She bopped him on the head.

“Ow.”

“Could you have said it any more entitled, our majesty?”  
“What did I say?”

“ _“My beautiful wife is delivering me a baby soon.”_ ” She repeated in a mocking tone. “The baby was my idea…” Her voice softened.

“I-I’m sorry, that does sound entitled… Let my persona out of hand.”  
“Suuuuure…”

“I’m sorry not always around, Zee…”

Zee spends most of her time on her Z shaped house, in S-Spin Street. Among the common folk. She spends most of her life outside her husband’s life.

Her husband, the spacefaring, Tetris-holic, occasionally paper pushing ruler of the Galaxy.

Despite his efforts to be there for her along with doing his duties, he could barely be there for her anymore.

“Ex… Please don’t make our child a public figure. I don’t want her to as entitled as you.”  
“I’m not that bad. Am I? Don’t you mean spoiled?” “That too, sweetie.”

* * *

A month later…

“Captain! We’re nearing the hospital.” Ai spoke over the intercom.

“Very well. Zee, it’s all almost over.”

“I know…”

* * *

Ex waited outside the room. He was a bit squeamish, he couldn’t watch. He couldn’t even stand to hear her scream.

He was Anxious.

“Zee.”

“Your majesty.” The worries were put to rest, a stoic nurse walked up to him. Carrying a wrapped up baby with a pacifier in her mouth.

“Aw. Hi there, my little princess.” He chuckled. “What’s her name?”

“Oh… I was hoping you could tell me.”

“What do you mean? Zee has been holding me out on to her name for months. She should’ve told you.”

* * *

That night, Ex took initiative. Despite the sea of sorrow he was in.

“Don’t worry, Ess. Your Papa will make sure you’re never alone when Papa is busy.” He gave his baby to Ai and O. “Make sure you take good care of my princess. Leave me alone for a bit… You’ll know when I wanna be bothered again.”

“Piiii.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss, Captain. We’re all going to miss Zee.”

Ex couldn’t find it in him to reply.

He spent the next two days building a robot. So Ess wouldn’t grow up without a mother.

But when it came to programming the personality…

He sighed. “Zee.” He had programmed a facsimile of his departed Queen’s. “Delete.” He could not replace Zee in his heart, or trivialize her death to a robot who acts like her even if she doesn’t look like it…

Still, he wanted a reminder she existed whenever he has the free time to visit Ess.

He quickly programmed in a personality that puts Ess’ happiness front and center. But with a more paternal personality and masculine voice chip.

“Here goes nothing.” Ex pressed a button. He heard the rotund robot’s engine whirring. “State your name and function.”

“I am Zed, nurture, cleaning, and daycare robot. My creator is Ex, my designation is the SS Tetra and Master Ex’ daughter, Essence. Short form: Ess. I shall be there for her even when Ex is there for her. I shall make sure she is happy even when I give her veggies juice.”

Ex smiled. Albeit weakly.


End file.
